Death Child
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: One minute Abby and Gibbs are talking and laughing in her lab, the next Abby is on the floor, soaked in blood. Why? To find out we must venture into her past.
1. Chapter 1

Abby Sciuto was sitting at her desk when she heard a loud THUMP behind her. She spun around quickly and saw a dark figure near the door. She went into immediate panic mode and dove under her desk. The figure moved closer. Abby drew her legs up to her chin. The figure stopped at her desk and opened the top drawer.

"Abby, you really need to clean this thing," the figure said.

Abby let out a sigh of relief. She knew that voice, knew it well. It was the voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Abby crawled out from under the desk.

"Hi Gibbs," she said, a little sheepishly.

"Hi Abbs," Gibbs bent down to help her to her feet. "What were you doing under there?"

Abby laughed, "I thought you were a murder coming to get me."

"Why would a murder come after you?" Gibbs smiled. "Been upsetting the locals again?"

Abby pulled a face and straightened the skirt of the short black dress she was wearing, "That's for me to know-"

"And me to find out?" Gibbs laughed. "Couldn't you have thought of something more original?"

"What do you want Gibbs?"

"I don't know what you mean," Gibbs pulled an innocent face.

"Why are you here Gibbs?"

Gibbs pulled out a Caf-pow! from behind his back and gave it to her. Abby took it greatfully.

"Aww, thanks Gibbs!" she took a sip. "You lways know just when I want one. How do you do that anyway? Do you have like a sensor somewhere that goes ping and makes you think, 'Hmm Abby could do with a Caf-pow! right now.' or do you just have really, really good timing?"

Gibbs interrupted her, "And breath."

"Sorry," Abby smiled. "So, did you just come down here to give me delicious beverages or do you have another motive too?"

"Well, not really. There's nothing going on. You can come up to the bullpen if you like."

"Nah," Abby took another sip of her drink. "I might go and keep Ducky company."

"Okay," Gibbs turned to go. "I'll come check in on you in half an hour."

"I don't need a baby sitter Gibbs," Abby frowned. "What am I going to get up to in half an hour."

"You'd be surprised, I've known people who could ruin a whole evening in twenty seconds."

"Yeah," Abby grinned. "But we're not talking about your cooking right now."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with my cooking." Gibbs frowned and stepped into the lift. "I'll see you in half an hour."

Half an hour later Gibbs went to go see Abby and Ducky.

"Hey Duck," he entered the room. "Hey Abbs."

Umm," Ducky began. "Jethro, Abigail's not in here."

"Oh, when did she leave?" Gibbs asked.

"She was never in here," Ducky tilted his head curiously.

"Really?" Gibbs frowned. "She said she was coming up here to keep you company."

"She never came."

"Right," Gibbs replied slowly. "I'm going down to her lab, see if she's in there."

Gibbs went to the lab as fast as she could, when he got there he saw Abby laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Her face was pale white.

"Abby?!" Gibbs exclaimed alarmed.

He ran down to her and checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He needed some help.

In less than two minutes the whole team was down in the lab surrounding Abby. Ducky leaned over her and checked her pulse again. He looked up at Gibbs sadly, a tear running down his worn face.

"I'm sorry Jethro, but…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know it was a bit mean to leave you that cliff hanger, and he he just to be evil I'm reversing time to Abby's child hood. Don't worry though I love Abby (in a non-sexual way) and there is no way I could ever kill her, properly.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own NCIS. I know, I'm sad too.**

The whole team was down in the lab surrounding Abby. Ducky leaned over her and checked her pulse again. He looked up at Gibbs sadly, a tear running down his worn face.

"I'm sorry Jethro, but… Abby is no longer with us"

The whole team started crying, a few snorts even came out of Dinozzo. The suddenly Abby made a strangled choking noise. A bit of paper came out of her mouth. Ducky pressed his fingers to her neck again.

"There's a pulse!" he shouted. "It's really faint though. Ziva, call an ambulance. Come on Abigail, we'll get you through this!"

Gibbs picked up the piece of paper, it was bloodstained and covered in saliva. He unfolded it and read the writing that was typed out on it. 

_"Hello all. I have killed Abigail Sciuto with the very knife that killed my father. Perhaps as Abby has suggested often, I fail at everything and I have failed in killing her. You can ask her about the knife. But you'll have to be quick. I've put a poison in her that goes off after forty eight hours and she will die, if she has not already."_

Gibbs put the paper down and looked at his team. McGee raised Abby's left arm and there was a knife with a golden handle protruding from her side.

"Abby told me today," began Gibbs as the sounds of ambulance sirens hit their ears. "That if a murderer was coming after her, then I had to find out."

Gibbs stood up.

"What are you going to do, Gibbs?" asked Dinozzo.

"I'm going to go and find out as much about Abigail Sciuto as I possibly can."

Abby sat at the desk in her classroom, it was the beginning of the year and she was in a brand new school where she didn't know _anyone_. She was fifteen years old. She had a feeling she was just going to be the little Goth girl who sat in the corner on her own, ate lunch on her own and hung out in the library all the time. She pushed her fringe out of her eyes and looked up at all the people around her. There was several girls sitting around that she just _knew _were bitches and to stay away from them, there was about five guys that were obviously jocks, six nerds, two sets of boyfriend/girlfriends and the teacher. The door squeaked open as another girl walked in late. Her hair was down and very knotty, her socks were falling down and her jeans were covered in grass stains. The blouse she was wearing was missing several buttons and her bag only had one strap.

"Sorry I'm late miss," the girl said in a, was it an Irish accent?

The teacher rolled her eyes, "Just sit down Emma."

The girl, Emma, scanned the classroom for a spare seat. Abby had one next to her, she patted it furiously for the girl to come and sit down next to her. Abby was determined to make friends with whoever she could. She had always been a very friendly, forward person and longed for company. This girl looked like she could do with a friend too. Emma approached Abby cautiously. Abby broke into a grin.

"Don't worry," Abby pulled the seat out for Emma. "I don't bite, well, not people anyways. It'd make it really hard to eat if I didn't bite _at all_."

Emma smiled and sat down.

"I'm Abby by the way," Abby offered her hand. "I'm new here."

"Emma," Emma shook her hand. "I've lived here my whole life."

"Ooh, maybe you can show me around." Abby shook her head. "No wait, I was planning on being the quiet girl in the library, sorry, guess you can't."

"_I'm _the quiet girl in the library," Emma laughed.

"Oh, cool," Abby smiled even wider, if that were possible. "You'll have to teach me how to do it, I'm absolutely hopeless at being quiet. I have no idea when to shut my mouth, sometimes I swear it has a mind of it's own, it just goes on and on and on and-"Abigail Sciuto and Emma Charlington, would you mind sharing with the class what is so much more interesting than my lecture?" the teacher raised an eyebrow.

Emma shook her head, "Sorry Mis-"

Abby stood up and smiled broadly, "I was just saying how Emma here should teach me how to shut up because I talk way too much, my mouth is always getting me into trouble, like at my old school once I was in a situation just like this one actually, where I talking to my friend Charlotte about how big our teacher's arse looked and how she should use less make-up because it made her face go all shiny but the teacher caught us and asked me to share with the class what we were talking about so I told her and I got a detention and so did Charlotte but-"

The teacher interrupted, "Abigail, could you please sit down and shut up. See me after class, both of you."

Abby nodded, "Just one thing miss?"

The teacher frowned, "What?"

"It's Abby, not Abigail," Abby sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later and Abby and Emma had become the best of friends. For Emma, Abby was her only friend, but Abby was friends with almost everyone. Abby had asked Emma why her clothes and stuff were always so tattered and found out that her dad abused her and her mum had left when she was twelve and the money she did send over Emma's father used to buy beer and other shit for himself. Emma found out about Abby's parents both being deaf, and had loads of questions, which Abby hadn't known the answer to any of them. They were things like 'How did you learn to speak?' 'How did you learn sign language?' and stuff like that. It was lunchtime now and Abby and Emma were sitting under a big tree that kept them under the shade. Abby was ecstatic because her mum had bought her a new camera the previous night as an early birthday present. She had brought it to school and was taking photos of herself and Emma.

"Abby!" Emma squealed. "Stop taking photos, I look horrible on film."

"Oh stop whining," Abby took another photo. "You look great."

Simon, a boy who Emma thought looked really hot, but Abby thought was only average looking walked up to them then.

"Hey Abby, Emma," he said.

Emma smiled shyly at him but Abby said,

"Hi Si. Ooh, that sounds cool, hi Si, hi Si, man it rhymes! Hey Si, sit down and I'll get a photo of you and Emma."

Abby pushed Simon so he was sitting next to Emma and took a photo.

Abby smiled, "Aw you two look totally cute together."

Emma blushed, Simon just pulled an 'uh-huh' face and stood back up.

"So why's you come over here anyway Simon?" asked Abby.

"Mrs. Fernally asked if Emma was interested in joining the school debating team, so she sent me over here to ask."

Emma shook her head, "No way."

"Yes way!" Abby grinned. "Come on Em. You'd make a great debaterer."

"Debaterer isn't a real word," Emma and Simon said together.

"He he, you guys have to pinky swear now."

"No one pinky swears anymore," Simon said.

"Oh, well, they do where I come from," Abby replied.

"So Emma, are you going to join the team?" asked Simon.

Emma bit her lip, "Erm, I'll think about it."

"Cool," Simon turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Simon!" Abby called after him. "Emma thinks you look hot."

Simon turned around and rolled his eyes, "You have to learn when to keep your mouth shut Abby."

Emma hit Abby 'round the back of the head.

Gibbs was scanning through a bunch of old IM's of Abby's and found one that seemed rather useful to the case.

**GothicgalAbbs: Hey E. What's up?**

_Shynquiet: Nothing much. Dad forgot my birthday._

**GothicgalAbbs: Aww, did you get _any _presents?**

_Shynquiet: I got those paints from you_

**GothicgalAbbs: Other than that. I knew that one**.

_Shynquiet: Oh. No_

**GothicgalAbbs: Go and swipe something from your dad. He's so drunk all the time he'd never notice. And he owes you a present anyway. It's logical.**

_Shynquiet: No way. I couldn't do that. He'd kill me_

**GothicgalAbbs: Just do it E.**

_Shynquiet: Fine. I'll be back in a minute, don't go away._

_Shynquiet: I'm back._

**GothicgalAbbs: Duh, what you get?**

_Shynquiet: One of his knives_.

**GothicgalAbbs: Nice, what's it look like**

_Shynquiet: it's nice actually, it's quiet shiny and sharp_

**GothicgalAbbs: Shiny is always a plus**

_Shynquiet: I guess. The handle is kind of golden colour, but I think it's made of wood and it's carved to look like a dragons head_

**GothicgalAbbs: Sweet. Worthy birthday prest. Anyay I've gotta go, dinner's ready_, _we're having pizza. Yum!**

Gibbs smiled at his sweet Abby's positive attitude and the cheekiness of even suggesting stealing something. But he was really worried, because it was obviously that very stolen gift that they had found plunged into Abby's flesh.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Did you like this chapter? If you did, or hey even if you didn't click on that button just below that says in green writing 'review this story/chapter'. =P**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own NCIS**


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs threw the printed copy of the IM's to Dinozzo.

"Tony," he called as he walked on. "Find out who Silent n quiet is. I think they are the murderer!"

Gibbs walked outside where Ziva and McGee were climbing into a cab.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

Ziva turned around, "We're going to the hospital to see Abby."

"I'm coming, just give me a second." Gibbs ran and bought a coffee and a Caf pow!

* * *

Abby and Emma were walking down the street to a small café which was the only one in the area that served Abby's favourite drink, Caf pow! they also did a mean chocolate cake which Emma was a sucker for. They arrived and bought their beverages and food. They sat down at a table on the street. Emma pulled out a cigarette.

Abby wrinkled up her nose in disgust, "You really shouldn't smoke those things. They're horrible for your health and they stink real bad."

Emma lit it, "Lighten up Abbs, I've been smoking them since I was sixteen and it's too late to stop now."

"Two years!" Abby exclaimed. "It's only been two years, you can stop, it's not too late."

"Yeah, well," Emma blew out some of the smoke. "They stop me thinking about being at home. I hate it there."

Abby screwed up her mouth to the left, thinking, "Right, sorry."

Emma turned her head away from the table to blow out some more smoke and Abby reached across and stole the cigarette from her. An elderly woman walked past.

"Ah," she said haughtily. "The amount of young people these days smoking. It's disgusting."

Abby nodded her head, "I totally agree Mrs…"

"Colman."

"I think it's horrible," Abby smiled up at the old woman.

"Then why do you do it," Mrs. Colman asked.

"I don't smoke," Abby replied.

Mrs. Colman looked pointedly at the cigarette in Abby's hand. Abby followed her gaze and smiled sheepishly at the lit cigarette. She threw it down in the ash tray.

"I took that off my friend," Abby gestured to Emma. "I'm trying to get her to stop smoking."

"Ah, good girl," Mrs. Colman turned to Emma. "You should listen to your friend, my husband died of lung cancer caused by smoking."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Colman," Abby smiled sadly.

"Ah, it was years ago." Mrs. Colman stuck out her right hand. "Mrs. Henrietta Colman."

Abby stood up and shook her hand, "Abigail Sciuto, at your service."

"I'm Emma," Emma piped up.

"Right then, I'll be off." The old woman turned to go. "Good bye Emma, Abigail."

"My friends call me Abby," Abby told her.

"You consider me a friend?" Mrs. Colman seemed surprised. "We've only just met."

"Yeah," Abby agreed. "But you're nice."

" Thanks," Mrs. Colman smiled.

"Bye, I'll see you around, I hope!" Abby called after her.

* * *

Two weeks later Abby got a phone call. Mrs. Colman had died. Abby was invited to the funeral and the reading of the will. Emma was not. Abby went to the funeral a week later and there was only four other people there. A crying woman and her husband and their two children. The woman's husband introduced her as being the only daughter of Henrietta Colman. They didn't seem to mind Abby as most adults did, due to her choice in clothing. That was probably because they were all wearing black too. Still, Abby's skirt was covered in skulls, not the most appropriate attire for a funeral. The reading of the will took place shortly after the funeral. Mr. Salbury was waiting for them in an office after the funeral.

"This is the will of Henrietta Colman nee Longsmith, last edited two weeks ago on the fifth of October. I will now read it." Mr. Salbury said.

Abby rolled her eyes, duh he was going to read it. That was his job, he didn't need to announce it did he?

"Hello all, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say I'm dead. That's alright. Hope it was good. It's okay, don't be sad. I'm with Arnold now. To my only child, my daughter Samantha, and her family I leave my house, my fortune and all my love and possessions. Except one. To Miss Abigail Sciuto I leave my microscope. My husband, Arnold gave it to me instead of an engagement ring. I think you might like it. I put it in a pretty box for you. Abby I only met you the once as I write this, in fact I met you ten minutes ago. You are the first person to talk to me, apart from my family in the last ten years to speak to me without hostility in your voice or telling how much my purchases are. You are the first friend I've had in a very long time. Samantha, please keep tabs on Abby, I don't want my friend to feel forgotten, not ever. I love you all, and I'll see you around."

Mr. Salbury handed Abby a black box and then turned to face Mrs. Colman's family. Abby called out a soft good bye and ran outside into the rain. She tucked the box safely under her shirt and ran towards her home, thinking of the irony of it raining when she went to a funeral.  
When she got home she ran upstairs and sat on her bed. Abby opened the box and ran her fingers along the silky deep purple lining of the box. Nestled inside was a black microscope Abby took it out and smiled at it. She loved science, it was her favourite subject. This small black microscope was the most perfect thing that Mrs. Colman could have ever left her. Abby stroked it and found a small bump in it. Upon further inspection Abby discovered that it was an engraving. She held it closer to her face and read the writing inscribed at the base;

_H, I know you love science so I got you a microscope. I hope you love it as much as you love me. A._

Abby smiled, then she saw thee tiniest of writing below that. Holding it even closer to her face she read;

_Abby, this is a token of my gratitude to you. You made me smile for the first time since my husband passed away. Thank you. H._

Abby felt the first tear run down her cheek since she had found out the Mrs. Colman was dead.

**A/N: Yay. I added another chapter! Please review. Hope you liked it and thanks to all who have reviewed so far.**

**Discalaimer: I do not own NCIS**


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were at hospital reception waiting for someone to notice them. Gibbs banged furiously on the desk, a woman in her early twenties gave him and annoyed look and put the moblie she was talking to down on the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked irritably.

"We're here to see Abigail Sciuto," Gibbs told her.

The girl typed in the name into her computer, "Sorry no-one under that name."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "It's Sciuto, sierra, charlie, igloo, uniform, tango, Oscar."

The girl looked at him like he was speaking Pig Latin.

"S,C,I,U,T,O," Gibbs hissed.

The girl typed it in, "Oh here she is, fourth floor, room 4.12."

"Thank you," Gibbs breathed.

As they walked towards the elevator Gibbs called back to her over his shoulder, "Igloo, delta, igloo, oscar, tango."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abby was over at Emma's house while her dad was out of were making plans for Abby's eighteenth birthday. Abby's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Abby?" the voice on the other end replied.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Simon."

"Simon? Get a life, stop calling me."

"But I want to be your boyfriend again."

"Well, you were, but you failed my awesome boyfriendness test."

"Give me a second chance."

"Ask Emma out, I know she likes you," Abby smiled at Emma, mouthing 'it's Simon'

"FIne, can you guys come over my house?"

"Fine," Abby hung up and turned to Emma.

"Wanna go over Simon's hopouse?"

"Sure," Emma nodded.

"Right, grab your gear," Abby giggled at how formal she sounded. "Sorry, I mean, get the shit you wanna take with you."

Emma took her dragon handled knife and tucked it into a strap inside her boot. She then grabbed a box of cigarrettes. Abby grabbed her camera and her bag, which had her microscope and school stuff in it, seeing as she was supposed to be here to help Emma with her homework.

"I don't see why you bring that knife everywhere with you," Abby said.

Emma opened the front door and walked out, "Same reason you bring that microscope everywhere with you."

"So you can look at stuff really close?"

"No, because I love it."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs opened the door the 4.12. It was a private room. Abby lay on a bed with her eyes closed. A nurse sat at her side. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva approached Abby's bed.

"Hey Abbs," Gibbs said softly. "It's me, Gibbs. How are you feeling?"

Abby's eyelids fluttered opened, "Gibbs?"

Her voice was faint and sounded deep and croaky. The nurse frowned.

"Abigail," she said. "I've told you a hundred times, don't talk."

"Sorry," Abby started to say then broke of in a coughing fit. A bit of blood came out.

"Is she okay?" Gibbs asked, panicing at the site of the blood drizzling out Abby's mouth onto her chin.

"SHe's fine," she nurse replied gruffly. "There's a cut in her mouth that keeps reopening everytime she talks. We don't know how she got a cut in her mouth, but she did. I've told her not to talk."

"Abby, don't talk." Gibbs wiped the blood off her chin.

"Hello, Abby," Ziva said.

"Hey, Abby," McGee said.

"Hi guys," another trail of blood came out her mouth.

"Shut up Abby," McGee told her.

Abby laughed, more blood. The nurse wiped it off.

Abby signed something to Gibbs.

Gibbs laughed and said, "No, don't worry. I wont make you eat the hospital food."

Abby signed again _Shh, Gibbs. I don't want the nurse to know I hate the food. And her to be frank. She's so bossy._

"It's okay Abby," Gibbs smiled. "I wont tell the nurse you hate her."

Ziva and McGee laughed. The nurse hurrumphed. Gibbs rubbed Abby's hair.

"That's my girl."

* * *

A:N/ Hey guys, Hope you liked the chapter. I'll hopefully have the next one up by the 27th. If you guys are really smart by the end of the next chapter you should know who the attempted murderer is. And maybe even their Christmas everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. God, how I wish I did though. Hey maybe that can be my Christmas present...


	6. Chapter 6

When Emma and Abby got to Simon's house he was standing at the gate waiting for them.

"Hi Si," Abby greeted him tetchily.

"Hey Abby, Hello Emma," Simon replied cheerfully.

Emma rubbed one of her slit wrists self-consciously, "Hi Simon."

"You two look like a cheerful lot walking down the street you know. An Emo and a Goth."

"Uh huh," Abby smiled her biggest smile. "But you know we are a cheerful bunch. So are you going to show us in?"

Simon led the way into the house. Abby made her way into the kitchen and started rooting through the cupboards. She found a bag of candy clouds and went and sat in the lounge with the others.

"Abby, where did you get those?" Simon asked.

Abby shrugged, "One of your cupboards."

"Does she always just snoop around and get what she wants?" Simon asked Emma.

"Pretty much," Emma nodded. "Both her parents are deaf, so if she stays out of their sight she can do whatever she wants."

"Lucky bitch," Simon smiled.

"Oi!" Abby grinned. "Don't call me a bitch, bitch."

"Then don't eat my candy clouds," Simon told her.

Abby stuck out her right hand, "Pleased to meet you Simon, my name is bitch."

The front door creaked open, a gruff voice called out, "Hello, is anyone home."

Simon got up and headed to the door. Emma froze.

"Hi dad," Simon said.

Abby spun around on the sofa, "Hi Simon's dad!" she called.

"Abby?" the voice sounded cold.

"Umm, yeah." Abby called back. "How'd you know it was me, we've never met before."

Simon's father stepped into the lounge to look at Abby. It was Emma's dad.

Gibbs had made arrangements for Abby to leave the hospital and come back to NCIS, under the condition that she lay down the and not move too much. And under no circumstances was she to talk.

Gibbs made Abby go to autopsy and lie down there. Abby signed to Gibbs that she wanted to keep the hospital gurney, because she thought it would look awesome in her lounge. Gibbs told her he'd see what he could do.

Back in the bullpen Tony and Ziva were having (another) argument.

"What I don't get Ziva," Dinozzo said. "Is why you're up here when Abby is lying helplessly on a autopsy table."

"Because there is work to do. I will go and visit her later in the day." Ziva responded rationally. "Why are you still here, when Abby is 'lying helplessly on an autopsy table'?"

Dinozzo thought for a moment, "Because there's work to do."

Ziva rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk, clicking on her E-mails. There was one from Abby.

Hey Ziva. Gibbs gave me a laptop to keep me occupied while I was here doing nothing. I thought you might like to know who it was that stabbed me. Do you? Or would you rather work it out yourself?

Ziva sent off a reply;

Abby, glad to see you are feeling well enough to send such an annoying E-mail. Of course I want you to tell me who tried to kill you. Who was it?

The reply came back;

Yay! Ziva, you checked your E-mails quickly. Okay it was…

Ziva groaned at Abby trying to keep her in response and sent off a one worded reply;

Who?

When Emma and Abby got to Simon's house he was standing at the gate waiting for them.

"Hi Si," Abby greeted him tetchily.

"Hey Abby, Hello Emma," Simon replied cheerfully.

Emma rubbed one of her slit wrists self-consciously, "Hi Simon."

"You two look like a cheerful lot walking down the street you know. An Emo and a Goth."

"Uh huh," Abby smiled her biggest smile. "But you know we are a cheerful bunch. So are you going to show us in?"

Simon led the way into the house. Abby made her way into the kitchen and started rooting through the cupboards. She found a bag of candy clouds and went and sat in the lounge with the others.

"Abby, where did you get those?" Simon asked.

Abby shrugged, "One of your cupboards."

"Does she always just snoop around and get what she wants?" Simon asked Emma.

"Pretty much," Emma nodded. "Both her parents are deaf, so if she stays out of their sight she can do whatever she wants."

"Lucky bitch," Simon smiled.

"Oi!" Abby grinned. "Don't call me a bitch, bitch."

"Then don't eat my candy clouds," Simon told her.

Abby stuck out her right hand, "Pleased to meet you Simon, my name is bitch."

The front door creaked open, a gruff voice called out, "Hello, is anyone home."

Simon got up and headed to the door. Emma froze.

"Hi dad," Simon said.

Abby spun around on the sofa, "Hi Simon's dad!" she called.

"Abby?" the voice sounded cold.

"Umm, yeah." Abby called back. "How'd you know it was me, we've never met before."

Simon's father stepped into the lounge to look at Abby. It was Emma's dad.

Gibbs had made arrangements for Abby to leave the hospital and come back to NCIS, under the condition that she lay down the and not move too much. And under no circumstances was she to talk. They let her go because A) The knife wound hadn't been deep enough to harm anything major, and what had been cut was repaired B) Despite the note there was no poison in her system, and C) They were afraid of Gibbs if they didn't give her up

Gibbs made Abby go to autopsy and lie down there. Abby signed to Gibbs that she wanted to keep the hospital gurney, because she thought it would look awesome in her lounge. Gibbs told her he'd see what he could do.

Back in the bullpen Tony and Ziva were having (another) argument.

"What I don't get Ziva," Dinozzo said. "Is why you're up here when Abby is lying helplessly on a autopsy table."

"Because there is work to do. I will go and visit her later in the day." Ziva responded rationally. "Why are you still here, when Abby is 'lying helplessly on an autopsy table'?"

Dinozzo thought for a moment, "Because there's work to do."

Ziva rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk, clicking on her E-mails. There was one from Abby.

Hey Ziva. Gibbs gave me a laptop to keep me occupied while I was here doing nothing. I thought you might like to know who it was that stabbed me. Do you? Or would you rather work it out yourself?

Ziva sent off a reply;

Abby, glad to see you are feeling well enough to send such an annoying E-mail. Of course I want you to tell me who tried to kill you. Who was it?

The reply came back;

Yay! Ziva, you checked your E-mails quickly. Okay it was…

Ziva groaned at Abby trying to keep her in response and sent off a one worded reply;

Who?

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Cliffhanger. Okay everyone, that was the next chapter, sorry it wasn't very long. I'll make it up to you next time with a Very Long Chapter. Promise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS


	7. Chapter 7

Abby gasped. Emma looked shocked. Simon smiled away because he had no idea what was going on.

Emma stood up and pointed accusingly at her father, "What are you doing here?"

Abby could practically see Emma's father's face turn red, "What am I doing here! What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Simon!" Emma yelled back.

"Wait," Simon interrupted. "Dad, how do you know Emma."

Simon's dad ignored him, "When I said 'I'm going out of town for a few days, don't leave the house' I meant it!"

"No you didn't!" Abby called out, joining in. "If you meant it, you'd be out of town right now."

Emma's father turned around to face Abby, "Don't you get involved Abigail Shito."

"It's Sciuto, shoo-to."

"Shut up," he yelled.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Simon warily.

"Dad?!" Emma exclaimed. "Simon, is this man your father?"

"uh huh," Simon nodded.

"Right, see that's the thing isn't it, Simon," Emma said, suddenly taking a brave, completely unEmma like voice on. "This man, is my father."

Simon's eyes widened, "N-no, he's m-my dad."

"hmm" Abby hummed.

Emma turned to look at her friend, she could practically see the wheels turn in Abby's head. Abby's eyes look up.

"This might not be a good time," Abby began. "But Simon, when's your birthday?"

"November 16th," Simon said. "And you're right. This really isn't a good time."

"Okay, never mind then," Abby replied. "I just thought maybe you guys were twins. You know, like in the Parent Trap or something."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life. But you," Emma jabbed her father in the arm with the tip of her knife, which she had now pulled out and was holding at the ready. "Have some serious explaining to do. How can you be Simon's dad and my father?"

"I don't need to explain anything!" Emma's dad roared. "You need to tell me what you're doing here."

"Well, sir," Abby began. "Emma and Simon are going out."

"Going out!" Emma's father's eyes practically popped out of his head.

Then, just as Abby had predicted he would, he told the truth, "You can't 'go out'. You're half brother and sister. That's just wrong!"

"Half brother and sister?!" Emma and Simon exclaimed together.

Abby turned to face her friends, "Your father had a bike."

Before Simon could ask what she had meant by that Emma turned and prodded his chest with the knife, "Why didn't you tell me we had the same father?"

"I didn't know," Simon said.

His voice was full of fear from the girl who was normally so quiet, but now had his life in her hands. Well, more specifically, the knife in her right hand.

Emma laughed accusingly, "Well, you seem to be great buds."

"Well, yeah, he's my dad. He loves me and I love him."

"We're a happy family," Emma sung the song from Barney (as in the big purple dinosaur) in a mimicking manner. "He hates me, the love you get from him should be mine."

With that Emma turned and grabbed her father by the scruff of the neck, she pointed the knife at his throat. Abby screamed and pulled her friend back. Simon helped Abby hold Emma down.

"No Emma!" Abby shouted. "You can't just stab him. Loads of kids have shit lives, they don't kill their parents. Lord knows my brothers threatened it enough, but he'd never go through with it."

"What happened to the quiet little girl I used to know?" asked Simon, his voice high pitched and girlish with fright. "Where's she? The girl who used to apologise if she even _swatted _at a fly. I want her back. I miss my, my sister!"

Emma stopped thrashing and Abby and Simon relaxed, just a little. Emma looked at the knife in her hand and threw it away with a look of disgust on her face.

"You're right," she said. "I couldn't kill anyone, I'd have to kill myself first."

Abby held up a hand sternly in front of Emma's face, "Don't."

There was a sudden roar from behind them as Emma's father grabbed the knife and swung it wildly at his daughter. It cut deep into the flesh on the right side of her face. Emma screamed in pain. Abby and Simon released her and jumped at him instead. He fell backwards, and they pinned him down. Simon wrenched the knife from his hand and threw it over his shoulder.

"Abby, go and call the cops, or an ambulance, or both. I'll hold him!" Simon yelled.

Abby nodded and ran to the phone in the kitchen.

An hour later and Simon's dad was in police custody, Emma was on her way to the hospital in an ambulance, with Simon, seeing as he was her older brother and Abby was walking home. She kicked at a rock on the path as she turned slowly down her street. She was thinking about how horrible it must be for Emma, living with a man who she truly didn't need in her life. She walked past the wreaking yard and kicked another stone into the fence. When she finally made it home she simply sat down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She was woken later that day by her brother wanting to borrow some money.

Ziva's computer beeped at her as an E-mail came through;

Ziva, come down here. Bring everyone I'll tell you a story.

Ziva grabbed Tony off his phone and called for Gibbs and McGee. They all ran down to autopsy. Abby was lying on one of the tables, using Bert as a pillow. She waved as they came in.

"Hi guys!" she called out gleefully.

"Shh," everyone hushed her.

"Don't worry guys, I wont bleed anymore." Abby smiled. "Ducky found a bit of glass wedged in my mouth that the stupid doctor's missed."

"Abby," Ziva began. "Who was it that tried to kill you?"

"Emma Charlington," Abby told them.

*FLASHBACK*

Abby smiled as Gibbs stepped into the elevator. She went to fetch Bert and her Caf-pow! to bring into autopsy with her. She was just picking up Bert when she heard the elevator ping again.

"Gibbs," she sighed. "I told you, I don't need a baby sitter."

"Hello Abby," the voice was not Gibbs'. It was a females voice.

Abby turned around, holding Bert in front of her. A woman stood in the door way of her lab, toying with a knife in her hands.

"Umm, can I help you?" Abby asked. "Coz I was just about to go up to autopsy, but if you're lost I can show you where you need to go. Are you looking for someone in particular? The Director? An agent? The interrogation room? Bathroom?"

"You're just as I remembered." The woman smiled. Something about her smile made Abby shiver.

"We've met before..?"

"You don't remember me do you?"

Abby shook her head and started backing away, "Uh uh, who are you?"

"I'm your _ex_best friend. Emma Charlington. You have a new best friend now don't you? Is it one of the agents upstairs, I'll deal with your team when I'm done with you."

"Emma!" Abby went forward a few steps to hug her old friend, before she remembered what had torn them apart. "You tried to kill your father."

Emma nodded, her hair falling across the right side of her face, "I did, and in all those years since I've been thinking. It's your fault I got this," Emma pushed the hair back revealing a long scar across her face.

Abby shook her head, "No. It's not my fault. Your father did that, not me."

"Yeah, but Abby, I thought long and hard about this, if you had never met me Simon would never have shown an interest in me. Even then, since you did meet me, we didn't have to go to his house that day. We should have stayed home, but you made the plans to go over there, and now I look like this."

Emma held the knife towards Abby.

"No, Emma you can't kill me," Abby held Bert a bit tighter so he farted.

Emma blinked confused by the farting hippo for a second then, "How's it feel to be at knife point Sciuto?"

"It's not the first time Emma, but I certainly am not used to it."

Emma advanced. Abby screamed and called for Gibbs. Emma, worried someone might hear, darted forward and tried to get the knife to go through Abby's heart. Abby turned away so the knife only went in her side. She fell to the ground in pain and shock. Emma pulled the note out of her pocket and shoved it in her mouth. Sure the note didn't say the full truth, the knife had never killed Emma's father, nor had Abby been poisoned, but it should slow them down in finding who had killed the forensic scientist. Emma ran from the room.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Now the team knew. Abby had been hunted down for revenge. It seemed hard and shallow, but then again when has a killer even been kind and soft. Well… maybe that should be rephrased.

* * *

A/N: Right, sorry it took so long. But here is an improved final chapter. It's still really crappy, but you never know. I might just have very little faith in myself. By the way, there is the *FLASHBACK* thing because it is a more recent flashback than the rest of the story was. Even thought those were more.. something else. You know. I'm rambling sorry.  
By the way. I'm working on another story for my friend, it's McAbby, so if you know any good McAbby episodes could you let me know. i need as much background as I can get. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS.


End file.
